Hayate No Countdown to Hell!
by judasuu
Summary: This is a remake of Romeo Syndrome: Countdown to Hell except this time, it will be... well, a lot of you can say thrilling events will take place and... some sort of mature content but it won't be much focusing there so this can be easily read, enjoy!


**Hayate No Countdown to Hell!**

**Note: Some of the narration in the story will be told by a mysterious character who will appear briefly in this chapter, the rest will be normal narration, so don't be confused if some of narrating words are confusing, well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Chapter of Heaven's Rise**

...Let me tell you a story... Ah sorry, this is a story about a young boy who was debt-ridden he cannot pay it back and so, a bunch of mean looking guys are out there to steal his organs to repay the debt, hmhm, greedy sons of... Ah, forgive me, I get carry away when I see such disgusting creatures, anyway, I am here to tell you about a story, a question first though, first of all, what is love? What is truth? Is love worth fighting for? Will love save you? Hmhm, hehaha, I will tell you now, these questions will be answered as I tell you the tale, hehahaha, anyway, as for now, Chapter 1 will tell...

...At the street of Tokyo...

"Whew, it's getting cold here, I better get home soon." Hayate Ayasaki, a delivery boy, roams the now probably corrupted street of Tokyo, most of Tokyo is corrupted at the moment that many beggars are like stragglers who are aiming to murder someone just to steal something, a food, money or anything else that relates to their survival, or merely they wish to, yup, the world is a corrupted place, though of course, even despite all the filth around the world, the world can still be considered a wonderous place with a cetain cologne that will bring about all the happiness to the world... that something is easy to achieve, if one is so sensitive about one's own feelings after all, people say that with reason, everything can come together, yet they ended up forgoing reason itself, but... "_Brrew, _it's cold, really cold, I better wear a jacket once I arrive home." Hayate cycles faster to get home, the streets are filled with snow so it's pretty slippery around here... and speaking of slippery... _Tck! _"Huh? Wh-Whoa! Ah!" _Crash, crash! _"Ow." A pebble was on the road and he just stumbled upon it and he crashed on the subway. "Ow, that... hurt. Ugh." He rubs his head to ease the pain.

"Are you alright?" A hooded person with a coat stretches out a hand.

"Ah, ah, arigatou." He pulls him up. "Ah, so much for my hurry at home, arigatou, I don't know if I was be able to... Hm?"

He stretches out a potion. "Hehe, this should do the trick, try one."

"Eh? But... Uh, I only have... ah." Only five yen, that's like a cheap money but... "I don't have money to pay you um..."

"There's no need, I offer this as a free charge, hehaha."

"Eh? Uh, a-arigatou." He profusely thanked this merchant of sort. "Um, this is...?"

"I call it... Extra drogen of majin healing!" He said with a pointed finger with a serious tone.

"Uh... O-Okay... Ja, I'll... drink it?" He nods in respond to Hayate's question. "Hm, alright, _chug, chug._" He drinks it. "Hm, it's quite... salty." The taste is like that of something like mixed with alcohol like it's a drug of sort and the taste is... healing. "Hm, I feel... lighter a bit but..."

"Sa, I'll see you soon." The merchant left.

"Eh? Uh wait, you forgot your-"

"It's yours now stranger, hehe."

"...? Huh? Hm, I suppose I should be gracious of his generosity." He stuffs the potion into his pocket then... as for his bike. "Oh, the whee is broken, ugh, I have to walk, _sigh._" There's been more and more sigh for him this day forward, why? Because he's been labelled as the unluckiest guy in the world, though that is just delusionary thinking as a society that is corrupted only relies on something that is not the full picture, the one reason for a society being corrupted is perhaps the lack of... well, confidence, enthuasm and many other more out there who lack such things, those who entertain themselves with delusions until they are driven insane and just... die, or more worse than that. "Oh well, no use complaining here, I better... Hm?" He spots a ring box on the ground. "This is... Ah." He remembers this, it's been hanging on his bicycle for some time now, for about ten years actually, as a memento of something he holds dear... or someone. "A-tan." Tears would roll down in his cheek whenever he remembers those days, those times he spent with that special someone, although his chances of meeting him again is slim, there's nothing wrong in hoping for a fateful meeting yes? "_Sob, _I'm sobbing now, I better... go home." With at least one wheel still working, he pulled himself and went to his lonely apartment where those two charlatans also live, his parents in other words, they are a bunch of gambling addicts who doesn't know when to call it quits, they're a bunch of sad folks no doubt as even their own son could not pull some senses into them, so far that...

...At the Ayasaki Residence...

"_Sigh, _only one wheel, I can't make a delivery with this." Hayate parks his bike near the entrance with his head lower as this is yet another unfortunate day, he's used to such things and as a result, he has become sort of like of someone who is hardworking and at the same time, sad and a troubled person. "_Sigh, _oh well, sighing here won't solve anything, I better get to bed before midnight, I won't be able to remain here outside if I stay up that long." Right, it's Christmas tonight, which means joy to the world... well actually, it's more like joy to the mud as being joyous means you have to be full of fortune to be extremely entertained and that is only happenning to people who are rich and noble, not exactly noble, and those who are not... are in the fringe of... dying, poverty and other kind of stuff where one's joy is robbed out of them. _Keplunk. _"Tadaima, hm?" Those two charlatans are not in sight, they must be out gambling again, this is sort of their habit as of right... well, for a long time, perhaps an eternity. "They're not here, _sigh, _good for me I think, at least I won't have to deal with them, ja, I better get to... Hm?" An envelope on the desk near the window curtain. "That's..." He picks it up. "A paycheck? When did this arrived?" He rips it open to see... a pebble. "Huh? What is...?" He sweat drops because of this, then a letter came rolling out to his palm. "This is?" Reading it, the pebble is seems to be something that is keeping it from not being blown away by the strong wind outside, so much for a day of Christmas, there seems to be a blizzard coming and this was marked as the unfortunate Christmas of all time, that title is normally passed by people who are too much into fashion and quite egotistical. Anyway, about the letter...

"Dear Hayate-kun, that russian fellow was much more demanding than we thought, he want us to pay him 1,000,000,000 yen but we don't have that kind of money so... we sold you instead! Ha ha, you understand our logic? We sold you and get away! Ha ha! I'm a bad person you know, have fun with those guys now Hayate, see ya."

"..." Everything seems to have been frozen in place, not even a mosquito or fly has anything to say, well, they can make a noise but... that's not the problem, the problem is... "..." Hayate slowly lays down the paper on the desk and then he walks upstairs to his room... "What the... heck... WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" His yell echoed that the crows were scared and flew away. "Those two... Those two... What the heck are they doing!" _Crack! _He punches a desk and it got destroyed, that is just one cheap valuable desk by the way and it's all Hayate's family could afford of. "What the heck, solding me to some yakuzas... What luck do I have!" Another yell that scared some crows. "_Sigh, _I better not shout though, the neighbors might- Huh? That's..." Two cars are parked outside, the two are black in color and coming out are a bunch of men in suit and sunglasses. "Who are..." They're heading for the entrance.

_Knock, knock. _"Ayasaki, we are here to pick you up, come along quietly and we won't have to force you, I repeat, we-"

"Oh god, they're here already, darn it, darn it!" Speaking out his thoughts, Hayate destroyed another desk with his fist, he has a unique strength that was provided to him by his lover, the one he has thoroughly missed his entire life, someone he devoted himself to. Now, she's very far from his grasp, sort the least, meaning he cannot meet her anymore. "_Sigh, _now what should I do?"

"Can I come in?"

"Hai... Huh?" He wasn't really focusing on his environment so he didn't noticed who just barged in through the window, it's that merchant earlier. "You're... What are you- How did you get in here? It's-" It's the second floor so climbing up here was no easy feat unless...

"I use a ladder mate, hehe."

"Eh?" Looking below, there's a ladder that the merchant climbed on. "Oh, you used a ladder, ha ha, I see."

"Stranger, stranger, you're having problems, I want to sell you something."

"Eh? Wha...?"

"This?" He presents a bottle of potion with beans inside them. "I offer this to you, in exchange only for..."

"Huh? But, I don't have... much... Ah." There are no yen left, the remaining five yen earlier was dropped, unfortunately, along the way when he was speeding off, thus, he is penniless. "I don't have any money. _Sigh._" Another sigh, he lost counting his sigh.

"I don't ask for money."

"Eh?"

"I'm asking for... for... sexual intercourse."

"..." Silence... Silence... "Eh... Eh?"

"Yes, I am asking you to go and have sex with various women, this will show you that course and I call this the Romeo Syndrome, Gift of Eden!"

"Eh, EH?" He frankly yelled at that. "S-Sex? As in... Uh..." Various images come to his mind, like a man and a woman... uh... well... "No way! NO WAY! NO WAY!" Steam poured out of his ears and yelled that, enough for the guys outside to hear him.

"Hey, are you done talking to yourself? Get out of here now and we'll collect you, unless you want us to barge in there and collect you forcefully."

"Guah, oh uh no, it's..."

"Sa, stranger, I only ask this in exchange for..."

"No way!" He took that 'Romeo Syndrome' either way, despite his protest about going about sexual intercourses with different women, though of course, one can say virginity is... well... it's a dirty word sometimes to some people so...

"Thank you."

"Huh? Uh wait, you can't- Guh!" _Pow! _He stumbled on the floor.

"See ya, stranger. Whee-! Whow!" _Crash! _The merchant slide down on the ladder and fell on the road. "Ge, I'm alright, ja, see ya, stranger! He ha ha!" He then ran off with his ladder.

Hayate sweat drops at the development. "Guh, what the heck did I get myself into?"

"Hey, Ayasaki! Are you done playing around? If you're not coming out, we're coming in!"

"Yabe, I'm done for, oh well, he offerred this for free, there's no way I'll... Guh... Sexual intercouse... NO WAY!" He exclaimed in his mind. "I'll just take one of this and, _munch, munch,_" Even though he said only one, he took two of it which... "Hm, it's kind of sweet, oh well, before they get me, I'll- Urgh!" He suddenly feels like something like a choke stranges him, not really strangle but rather... he feels like his spine is being boiled and his spinal cord is reacting up very fast as if... every fiber in his being is being... boiled... like... ah... "Ah... " He stands up. "Ah... I... I..." Staring up the ceiling... "I..." Another senses being made sharp... and... "Ha ha... Ha ha... Ha ha... Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! This is... This is... feels great!" He smiled sweetly like flowers are blooming everywhere. "Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha!"

"Huh? Hey, are you still in there? Hey, we're coming in." The gentlemen outside barge in.

"Ha ha, oh, you guys came, you guys shouldn't barge in without saying hello."

"Huh? We've been on the door for about... well, nevermind, anyway, you're coming with us."

"Ha ha, I love to but... I got an appointment to make." He said that with a smile but... beyond the blissful smile is...

"Huh? Whatever, we're taking-" _Strike! _"Gyaw!"

"Ah sorry." _Strike! _"Sorry, sorry." _Strike, strike! _

"Ow! Hey!"

"Gow!" One of them tried to touch him, but he ended up getting kicked on the chin, then each one of them tries to capture him and they ended up the same, well, the third one received a kick on his leg, making him loose his balance.

"Teme!" _Strike! Strike! _"Gyaah!"

"Sorry about this." Hayate grabbed a vase and... _Toink! Strike! _

"GYAAH!" One got hit at the ***** and got thrown away. As for the vase that Hayate grabbed.

_Shatter! _"_Gasp, gasp._" One last member tried to hit him with a club and Hayate blocked his club with the vase and it shattered due to the force that was applied.

"Ah, sorry." He smiled at the attacker but... _STRIKE! _

"Gyaah! My *****!" All the guys lie on the ground unconcious.

"Sa, see you all later, or maybe for another time, ha ha." He winks at the guys on the ground then left playfully, while throwing some flowers for them... though those flowers are more like a mockery to them like this is their grave or something. Those flowers came from the vase by the way that is now in a thousand pieces, or not at all, maybe just a few shards but, oh well.

-And then, the stranger with the- Ah sorry, if you must know, I am the one who gave him that Romeo Syndrome, Gift of Eden that is an extra merchandise from me, ahem, anyway, the stranger's life has changed for the better up to this point, that is why, I am willing to tell the tale, he he, now then, where was I? Ah yes, in the park, he...

...At the park...

"..." Hayate sits on a bench on the park, wondering or rather, replaying what just transpired at the apartment, from what he remembered, he took two of those 'Romeo Syndrome' that merchant gave him in exchange for... well, casting that aside, after he took two of them, it made him... well, reflexive would be the right word to describe it as if all sort of information just came flying on Hayate's mind, giving him a direct conscious to act on the situation. "I just..." Bringing out the 'Romeo Syndrome', he checks if there are any label bar or text for it to see what it is made of, since frankly, eating one of this will make an impact out of him. "What is this anyway? This sounds like... ugh, I don't know what this does, but I better... Hm, maybe I should..." He thought of leaving it but... _Sharp! _"Hn!" He suddenly felt a sharp pain as if doing so will be a regret he won't be able to take back for the rest of his life. "I..." Sitting down on the bench, he drops the 'Romeo Syndrome'. "Ugh, I..." _Flash. _"Huh?" To his surprise, the box or the bottle itself that is containing the beans is in his hand again, it is as if... it won't go away, it will remain with him... for the rest of eternity. "What the...? I... Hm, I guess, I won't have to throw it away, but..." Looking out the distance. "What should I do now? Those guys probably won't like it if I beat up their men but... Hm," Turning to the 'Romeo Syndrome', maybe there's hope in this bottle and box of beans. "Hm, maybe with this..." He takes one but he does not eat it yet. "What will... What will I do if I take one? Will I...?"

"Hey there cutie."

"Eh?" Turning to the nearby vending machine, he sees three people, two guys in jacket and the other one is a twin blonde girl buying at the vending machine. "What is going on there...?"

"Wanna hang out with us?"

"Yeah, we could go somewhere, my car is all ready and..."

"Tch, she's well-guarded."

"Huh?" Hayate spotted a woman with dark green hair snooping behind the bushes, observing the girl. "That's..." _Tck. _"Eh?" He unwillingly tosses a 'bean' of a 'Romeo Syndrome' upward and... "_munch. _Ah." He accidently swallow one... or maybe it's fate. Thus, the boiling of the fiber begins, the spinal cord is in check, making informatio flow faster and... "Ah. Huh." He smirks. "Well, it's Christmas, maybe I should I enjoy it while it last, ha ha." He laughs merrily then puts on a beret hat that he bought just this afternoon as in to buy himself a gift for Christmas. "Yosh, time to- Hm?" He then spots the girl snooping more closely on the girl near the vending machine who is still buying, she seems to be rather picky as in she's showing how mature she is, kids are like that, well, most of them. "Is she...?"

"Yosh," The dark green hair woman brings out a phone. "This is Yozora, I get the girl on sight right? I'll track her down and then I will take the opportunity to..."

"..." Hayate could not hear her clearly but he can clear out some words like... "immediatel" "surprise" "ransom", that was enough to figure out something that something will happen soon, and it won't be good. "Hm, maybe I should..." Turning to the girl near the vending machine, she just bought a coffee, it seems she's trying to act like an adult as in a way to show people that she's not a kid, that's the attitude of a spoiled noble no doubt. "..." Turning back to the snooping girl who is still communicating. "..." Then to the girl who just walk away with the two guys following.

"Hey, come on cutie, it's Christmas, why don't we-" _Strike! _"Gyah!" _Tck. _

"Ah." Hayate kicked the first guy on the cheek as in to protect him from the dart that was throwed by the girl who is snooping.

"Tch." Who grunted at the miss.

"Hey, what was that for!" The second guy snapped at Hayate.

"Uh sorry, it's..." He approaches the guy but...

"Here I go again, let's see, I need to capacitate that those guys were victim of a terrorism but... that guy who just barged in, what's his problem?" It seems she's irritated at Hayate's presence.

"Hey, what's the big idea of knocking off my pal you moron!" The guy snaps at Hayate but... "I was just-" _Strike! _"Gyah!" _Tck! _Another dart was thrown, and Hayate has no choice but to kick the guy out of the way, which knocked him unconcious as well.

"Hm?" The twin blonde girl turns to the two guys who are unconcious. "What just...?"

"Huh, that was close, ah, sorry, to repay for all that pain, I'll give you this, I found it along the way, ja, see ya." He left a lottery ticket... of at least, 1,000,000 reward, normally, a person would take the oppurtinity to keep it for themselves but... seeing Hayate is a romeo at the moment, he prefers to give it to people who needs it... the most anyway.

"Ah~ Ah~" The two guys have something to say, maybe thank you, but they couldn't due to their injury.

"Sa, see ya, and merry christmas! Ha ha." He then left them playfully.

"Tch, that guy... how did he..." The girl who is snooping grimaces at her failure to incapacitate Hayate seeing that he's the one who is the most difficult to deal with.

"Hm, these guys are..." The twin girl checks at the unconcious guys, they received a Christmas gift of sort, a lots of money from Hayate no less. "Hm, they're fine I guess, and I was going to turn down their movie offer." ...She delusionary believed that those two were offerring her a contract of sort for a movie, such is the way that those who live in luxury tend to be delusionary individuals who are victims of their own delusions, that is why, someone must...

"La la... Sa, what should I do for Christmas? Hm," Hayate thought of a way he can spend his Christmas, it's joy to the world so why not?

"Hey, is this yours?" The girl called him out and presents a beret hat.

"Hm? Oh uh no, I have my own beret hat here."

"Hm, I see, well..." It's actually belong to the other guy who is still unconcious and there's a dart on it, courtesy of the missed shot earlier. "I guess it's not worth a bother." She tosses it to the sides. "Sa te, I have to thank you for saving me back there, even though I didn't really understand what was going on, thank you." She smiles innocently at him.

"..." He assumes that those guys earlier were the ones who she is referring to indirectly and she probably thought that they were harrassing her to some degree, though that is just from her perspective. "Uh well, that's..."

"Freeze!"

"Hm?" Both of them stare at the group of men who are dressed in black, like terrorists, like they are actually, on the sides where they came from the bushes. "You are..."

"You're coming with us, Sanzenin Nagi! You'll be our hostage!"

"Huh? I don't have time to play with you guys, anyway, I'm-" Just as she was about to attend to the giving reward thing to who she saw as her savior, Hayate, one of the men grabbed her and point a knife on her neck.

"I said you're coming with us, now come along quietl you little brat!"

"H-Hey, let me go! Let me go!" She moves wildly like...

_Tock! _"Ow! Hey!" The man got kicked on the chin by her small feet. "Why you, our employer told us to be wary of your spoiled attitude, now I understand what-"

"That's not good." Hayate spoke up.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Me?" He fixes his hat.

"Ah." Nagi finds that a little cool and attractive.

"If you are to be a gentleman, you have to be properly gentle to your ojou-sama." He said that smiling.

"..." Nagi is quite captivated at that.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Anyway, since you're a witness to our kidnapping here, men, take him!"

"Hai!" A bunch of other guys surround Hayate and two of them grab both of his hands.

"Yosh, plan successful Mikado, we'll be taking that spoiled brat with us." The dark green hair woman who is still snooping reported.

"Good, she will make a find price to our compromise. Make sure there aren't any witnesses." The voice in the phone said.

"Hai, we'll make sure we spare none."

"Hai, come on pal, we'll knock you out real good that you won't remember any of this, in fact, you won't remember anything, ha ha." The guys who are holding Hayate said as they intend to kill him with the eletric shock that they're wielding.

"Ha ha, is that so? _Munch._" He took another of the 'Romeo Syndrome'. "Well as mush as diabolical your plan is, I'm afraid..." _Strike, strike! _

"Gyaw!" "Ow!" Both men got incapacitated by Hayate with a fist on their faces.

"H-Hey!"

"I'll have to pass." Hayate said in a confident tone. And then... "Hiyaa!" _Strike, strike, strike! _He tumbled over the feet of these guys and made them loose balance, then he took their knives one by one as in to confiscate it from them. "Oh, these are dangerous you know, you shouldn't play with sharp objects." _Shhinck! _He broke the knives in half with his bare fists.

"Gyaah!" The guys were horrified at that. "Wh-What are you! Y-You must be..."

"Yes, I am..."

"Eh?"

"I am... Ojou-sama's royal romeo! Ha ha!" He said presenting himself in a sort of like flower background but... behind that and the smile... "And I will... save you guys... from the Devil! Ha ha!"

"Gyaah!" They trembled in horror of that. _Strike, strike, strike...! _

...A while later...

"There, now you guys can go play with the kids, ora, come on now ojou-sama, I'll take you to somewhere fun."

"A-Ah, okay."

"Ah~"

"Hey look, a flowerman!"

"Yay!" There's a bunch of guys who are piled up and they are dressed in flower costumes, courtesy of Hayate's kindness for them to play with gentle children, sort the least, as he suggested of instead of committing crime, why not play with children and we can all be happy, simple yes? Well, being a romeo Hayate would do that. He then took Nagi with him for a piggy-back ride and stormed off.

"Ahh~ We're so happy~" The guys in flower costumes said with tears of joy... sort the least, they're crying for real.

The girl who has been watching for some time comes out of the bushes. "I don't believe this."

_Riing. _"Yozora, what happened? I thought you have that spoiled granddaughter of mine already?"

"Ah well, Mikado... we..."

...At the east side of the park...

"Well, what do you think?"

"Hm, not bad." Hayate is still carrying Nagi for a piggy-back ride and he offerred to watch the fireworks from atop a playground structure that resembles a penguin of sort. "Say, why are you doing all this for me? We just met and... you saved me from those guys earlier, I... I... arigatou." She said turning away from him by looking up at the stars above while blushing.

"Ah, anything to make you happy."

"Huh?"

"Because ojou-sama, I..."

"Hm?"

"I... I'm head over heels to you, ha ha."

"Eh?" _Steam! _This is the effect of the 'Romeo Syndrome', it makes one say romantic lines like a gentleman and they can perform feats that can be considered a romantic person, and of course, some usefull skills to fend of pursuers. "I... I..." Nagi could not keep her composure so... "Y-You're just... You're just saying that so... W-Waah!"

"Wh-Whoa!" She fell from his back, but thankfully he catched her in bridal style. "That was dangerous ojou-sama, you shouldn't do that."

"H-Hai, but..." Their faces are now facing each other. "I... but... t-thank you."

"Ah, anything I can do to protect you, I'll..."

"Hm?"

"Hehe." He smiles at her.

"..." This guys is the first one to ever caught her heart, it seems she is experiencing a love at first sight situation here.

"Ne, ojou-sama."

"H-Hai?"

"You're... so cute."

"Eh?" _Steaam! _

"You're like a... a..." A younger sister to hold but at the same time a potential love interest but not so much since... well, it's up to her whether she likes it so... about that... "I... I... Hm," 'A-Am I dreaming...? Just... who is this... person? He's great... so great, he must be... the greatest guy in the universe." As all sort of crazy stuff enters her mind, she begins to develop into a more mature person than her usual spoiled personality, this Nagi is a kind, caring individual who cares very deeply about her love ones and specifically, someone she has grown romantically fond of. "I... Um, what is... I don't know your name..."

"Eh? Oh uh..." ...Romeo Syndrome wears off... "Eh? Uh..." He finds himself in a bit of trouble as... "I..."

"Hm?"

"I..."

"Found you!" A woman's voice said.

"Huh?" _Bang! _A bullet is fired... at... _Hit! _"Ugh!"

"Wa..."

"Ugh." Hayate is shot... on the head... at the forehead... causing him to let go... of Nagi. "I... I... Ugh." The world seems to be getting slower, and the night... is becoming... too dark... so much... darkness... and... only... the Void... as in... devoid of everthing... only nothingness.

"H-Hey! Hey! Don't die! Hey!" Nagi's voice echoed, focusing on his vision, he could see the young girl begging at him to do not fall asleep yet for eternity. "Hey, don't die! Don't die! You're the first person who ever..."

"Grab her, don't let anything and anyone who has recorded our traces here."

"Hai!"

"H-Hey! Why you-! Hey!" How shameful, Nagi did not know his name, and Hayate has been shot dead by...

"You were a nuisance to us earlier, be thankful that you won't feel pain anymore and... sorry, this is a desperature measure so, I had no choice, sa, as an apology." _Chu. _She kissed the dead body of Hayate on the cheek, right cheek to be precise, that woman in dark green hair that is. "Take this as a token of my apology." She said that then walked away with Nagi being dragged by two large men into a black limo and the girl goes in as well and they drove of.

"Hey! Hee-y!" Nagi's voice is the last thing Hayate heard... as...

"I... I'm dead... I... I'm really dead..."

"You're not dead yet." A familiar voice said.

"Huh?"

"Come on now, will you really let an innocent girl like that suffer at the hands of the Devil? Will you?"

"I..." The voice seems to coming from the figure that is sort of familiar that appeared before him in this endless darkness and...

"Come on get up, together, you and she will form a bond where it will transcend evil itself, you can overcome misfortune, you can overcome her attitude, you can... become... a romeo!"

"I..." _Flash! _

...Back to the real world. "_Gasp! _Ah!" Hayate wakes up and... "Tch, gotta..." Before his consciousness goes adrift again, he took one 'Romeo Syndrome' and... "Ugh... ugh... _munch._ Ah." With that, he swallowed it and... "Ugh... I..." His wounds healed, and the bullet that was inflicted on him was pulled out by the nerves that grew back, and the hole in his forehead closes, this is the magic... this is... this is... Love! "Ah! Yeah! Ha ha!" He stood up and put on his beret hat. "Yosh, I made it! Yeah!" Victory dance of sort. "Yosh, time to... Hm, what should I do? Hm..." Thinking... thinking... "Oh, I know."

"La, la, Christmas is great." A certain girl walks by, she seems to be the owner of a nearby bike.

"Say, pretty lady."

"Hm?" Hayate greeted her. "Hm? Hey, you're..."

"Mind if I borrow your bike? I got someone I need to rescue, I promise that... well, I'll save you from trouble should it arise." He smiled at her.

"Eh?"

"Ja, see you around, I'll be paying you back for this!" _Ablaaze! _

"Whoaa!" The passing people were mesmerized at how he sped off like that, a trail of flames are left on the road but they quickly diminished as it is still snowing.

"What just..." The girl is left there bewildered.

...At the bridge...

"_Sob, sob, sob._" Nagi is moping at the back of the limo with some two big guys guarding her.

"Hey, lady ma'am, she won't stop crying."

"Ah, just ignore her, she's always like that as Mikado told us."

"Well yeah, I feel bad though, I.."

"_Sob, sob. _I... I didn't even get to know his name." Nagi sobs more sadly as she never get to know the name of someone she fell in love to... but... _Flash. _A shooting star just passed by above.

"Ah, look, a shooting star." One guy stated.

"If I have to wish for something... then... please... if you can hear me..." Nagi wished deep in her heart... that... "I wish... I wish..."

_...cycle... cycle... _The sound of the bicycle... approaching... "Hm? That's..." The driver, the girl with dark green hair, seems to have heard that and...

"I wish... please come and save me!" She said that and so... as a shooting star...

_Flash. cycle, cycle, Cycle, Cycle, CYCLE! _"Ojou-sama!" A voice yelled outloud.

"Huh?" Nagi heard it. "Wha..." Turning around.

"Wha-?" The two guys turn around as well.

"Huh?" And the girl in front as well.

"Whooa!" The passing people were mesmerized at the coming of Hayate in a bike that is so fast that it's leaving flames on his passing, he's catching up to the limo.

"What the!"

"Who-!"

"M-Ma'am, it's that guy!"

"What! How did he-!"

"Ojou-sama, I'm coming!" _Whoosh! Tap, whoosh! _Hayate jumped to a street light, and then... _Tonk! Trunk! _He jumped at the roof of the limo, leaving the bike to crash on the street.

"Whoa!"

"Hey!" A lot of people were surprised at that feat.

"Geh, lady, he's above!"

"You... You came to... save me." Nagi is at the moment be brave at her situation despite the danger now that her romeo has come for her. "You... You came for me?" She checks through the window and see...

"Ojou-sama." A smiling face of Hayate.

"...Ah." She smiles... delightly... joyously. "You... You come to..."

"Teme, take this!" _Bang, bang! _One of the guys fire at him.

"Whoa, whoa! That's not good, that's not how you handle that." _Whoosh, tick! _

"Guh!" With a quick hand, he disarmed the first guy with the gun and shuffled it, meaning dissamble it into a lot of pieces. "Geh, he's a monster." The guy who got robbed out of his gun said to the other guy.

"Teme, you'll pay for that!" _Bang, bang, bang! _

"Whoa, whoa, ah, ha ha!" He dodged all of the bullets on the roof of the car while dancing, in a way anyway, around there.

"Whoa."

"Wow!" Some of the passing women saw that and were impressed.

_Whoosh, tunk! _Hayate jumped to the back of the car. "Give me that." _Tick. _

"Hey!" He took the gun of the second guy.

"You shouldn't play with these kind of things you know, they're dangerous." He dissambled it as well with many pieces falling on the ground.

"Tch, in that case, I'll summon..." The driver brought out a crystal and... _Flash! _She clushed it with her fist. "Come forth, creature of darkness, I command you, rid me of this nuisance!" _Flash! _

"Huh?"

"Wha?" "Huh?" Hayate, Nagi and the other two guys check above, a circle light is emanating, and... _Flash, Flaash... _

"Kill, destroy, annihilate." A robotic thing came busting out of the circle light and... "Destroy." _Crash! _

"Whoa! What is this!"

"A cosplay event!"

"Hell yeah!" The passing people becomes excited at the development.

"This could get trouble." Hayate said. "_munch, _Ah." He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' just in case. "This should improvise time, sa..."

"Kill, destroy." The robot has a jetpack, or maybe not, as it is a part of its body so...

"Kill him, leave him and destroy him into pieces!" The driver commanded of the robot.

"Kill, destroy-!"

"Hm," Hayate prepares himself.

"Hey, be careful! Nagi yelled at him.

"Hm, hmph, don't worry," Hayate smiles at this with confidence...

"Kill, destroy!" _Ablaaze! _The robot flies near to Hayate.

"Hm, sa, let's do this!"

"Kill-!" With weapons in armed and Hayate wielding a scimitar, that he picked up on the way on one of the shops that sells those, it was prohibited so Hayate gave him another lottery ticket of 1,000,000 yen, another one he picked on the road, he doesn't need that much so it's okay but... "Kill, destroy-!" _Boom! _He fired a missle, thae robot that is.

"Hiya!" _Boom! _"That was dangerous, you could have hit someone, oh well, ja, you'll pay for that! Hiyaa!" _Slash, slash! _

"Greekk-!" The robots right leg is cut off.

"Take this, hiya!" _Slash! _

"Greek-! Destroy!" With both of its legs, destroyed, it aims its weapons towards Hayate. "Destroy!" _Blast, Boom! _Missiles, gunshots and other kinds of militia armaments are fired.

"Ahh!" Nagi and the others are in trouble.

"Gyah, we're going to die!"

"Lady!" The two guys hug each other in fear.

"Yabe, don't do that! You're going to destroy all of us!" The driver herself feels out of disadvantage as she sort of regret summoning this monster so...

"Tch, forgive for this. Huh?" _Vroom, vroom, bip, biip! _A tanker... or to be more precisely, a truck with a liquid tank is driving along the premises, they're in the bridge so. "Guh, yabe." This could get ugly.

"Huh?" The driver herself sees the tanker. "Ah, Ahh!" This is getting ugly, very ugly.

"We're in trouble." _Truck, Trunk! _Hayate removes the top of the back of the car then picks up a parachute that is inside there. "Ah, good, this should prove useful. Ojou-sama." He climbs down from the sides to the window where Nagi is.

"Ah, you."

"Sorry, but I will have to ask you to leave this to me, sa, hold on tight."

"Eh? W-Waah!" Hayate put the parachute on her back and she was let go as it was opened and she was flewn away to the scene. "H-Hey!" She is kept safe however by the parachute so there was no danger of her being injured. "Hey! Hey! I haven't ask for your name yet!" The limo drives away as she is flown away out of the area.

"Yosh, well then... _munch._" Hayate took another 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time. "Yosh, sa, you two."

"H-Hai!" The two men responded obediently as they are right now in for their lives.

"Grab this."

"Eh?" He gives the other one with a dumbbell.

"And you, grab this, there was another one on the back." He then gives the other one another parachute.

"Huh? What-"

"Sa, brace yourself! Here we go-!" _Trucckk! _Hayate grabbed both sides of the back of the car and... _Trrucckk! _

"W-Waah!" The back of the car got split from the front.

"A-Ahh! What have you done!" The driver is outraged in a least that the car won't functioned anymore.

"Waah!" The two guys who are at the half-split part of the car got carried away as the parachute was opened and the dumbbell was keeping the two of them balanced there so that the car wouldn't... well, it was really unnecessary but it was given anyway, but as for the girl...

"N-Now what? Huh?"

_Brooink! _"Hey, look out!" The driver of the tanker truck with a liquid tanker said.

"W-Waah! We're gonna...!"

"I don't think so."

"Eh?" Hayate takes her into a bridal style.

"You won't die, not in my watch, sa, hey, robot."

"Greek?" The robot is now part of a ploy or something.

"Eh? Wha-?"

"Take her."

"...Gree." It obeys and then...

"Sa," _Strike! Crash! Crack! _

"W-Waah! What did you do that-!" Before the girl could continue, the robot that was smashed into pieces and the girl roll down on the road, she'll be fine except- _tonk! _"Ow! Ah." ...She hit a debris.

"Yosh, now to..." As for the half split top part of the limo.

"Hey, what are you doing? If you hit our truck you're gonna unleash a lot of hydr- Yabe, we're gonna crash! Shit, I'm outta here! Geronimo!" The driver of the tanker truck jumped to the bridge's edge where there is a river below.

"Hmph, sa te, _munch._" Hayate took another 'Romeo Syndrome' just in case. The truck and half split part of the limo are about to clash.

Meanwhile... _Tap, tap! _"Hey, you!" Nagi came at the scene to watch things unfold. "Huh?" She saw the two clashing forces, sort the least.

_Creek-! _The top part of the limo, with Hayate on top, is about to clash with... "Sa, this is it, it was fun, sa sayonara, Christmas, I was... I had..." _Creek-! _

"Ah!"

"Wah! Hey!"

"Hm? H-Hey!" Nagi, the two guys and the dark green girl watches Hayate on how he... well... this is... a collision... and...

"Sa, here I-!" _Boom! Blast! Freeze! Gyaarrgh! Freeze, Freeze! _The tank gas exploded as Hayate crashed along with the tanker truck and a lot of freezing gas were released in the road.

"Gyaah!"

"Waah!"

"Whoa!" The three, Nagi, the guys, well, make that four sort the least if the two of them can be considered just one group of each but since they are joint together, well, casting that aside, and the girl are all blown away by the explosion! _Boom, Boom! Boom! _"Wah, that idiot, what was he..."

"You, my..." Nagi walks up to the incident site.

"Hey, ojou-sama, don't go there, it's dangerous!" One of the guys warned.

"Yeah, if you stay there, we'll-"

"Hey, what's with you two? We're not her allies! We're here to kidnap her!" The girl snapped at her agents.

"But lady, she's just an innocent kid who-" _Siren, siren._

"Guh, yabe, the police are here, tch, let's go, we need to get out of here." The dark green hair woman and the other two guys leave the scene.

"You, you..." Nagi walks up to the accident site devastated, she just... lost... someone... who... "No, no... I've been... I've been..."

"Ojou-sama!"

"Huh?" That voice... it's... "You...!"

_Boom! Whoosh! _Coming out of the explosion is... "Boku wa Ayasaki Hayate, it was nice meeting you, my ojou-sama of my life!" He said the last part in English as he fell off the edge of the bridge. "We will meet again, I promise!" He said as he fell to the river below.

"Hayate... Hayate." Nagi rises up and sees him fall to the river below.

"We will meet again, I promise. Ha." Hayate gives her a warm smile as farewell for now.

"Hayate..."

_Splash! _"I swear it!" Hayate thought as he is drifted away somewhere far away...

"Hayate, Hayate!" Nagi exclaimed outloud as he is no longer in sight. "Hayate... Hayate..." She kneels down on the ground crying.

"Hey, young lady, are you alright?" Some of the media arrived at the scene.

"Hayate, I... I will... I won't forget you, I'll definitely, definitely find you, I promise!" Two promises are made, a string of fate has been forged.

-And so, the stranger fell off at the edge of the bridge and survived! How epic can a story be? Oh, ahem, forgive me, but if you must know, this is now the full cover-up of the first chapter of the tale, so expect the next chapter soon, sa, see ya! Oh wait, I'll give you a preview, the stranger is...

...At the off shore of the city...

"Ah, what a Christmas, what a night, ah." Hayate lies on the sand with dirt all over his shirt. "Ah, A-tan, will I meet you again, ugh." He lies unconcious as the stars above seems to have granted a wish.

...Meanwhile, at Greece...

Someone stares out in the sky and seems to have heard a plight or something. "Huh? That's..." A memory of a certain someone, she sits in a balcony of a castle and seems to have heard something from the distant. "Hayate."

End of Chapter 1


End file.
